


Boo

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Cas sets out to scare the bravest man he knows.





	

“Jesus fuck Cas!” Dean yelled, jumping back as he saw Castiel. He’d turned around to find the angel standing behind him, Cas not even announcing his presence. It took Dean an embarrassingly long time to recover, to get his breathing under control and actually look at the angel. 

Cas had his head cocked to the side, seeming deep in thought. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Dean snapped, sounding harsher than be meant to. Cas pressed his lips together with a small frown. Although he was getting the hang of human emotions, they were often still a mystery to him.

“I was being spontaneous.” Cas ignored Dean’s question. “I thought this was a trait valued amongst couples.” His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Dean sighed. Cas’s tendency to over-analyse everything had often made things much harder than they needed to be. He’d gone into some kind of shutdown after Dean had kissed him for the first time, not reacting at all and retreating so far inside himself that it was days before he showed up again. 

Now, he was trying his best to make Dean comfortable, to show Dean just how much he cared; even if he had a slightly strange way of showing it. 

“Did i scare you?” Dean detected a hint of worry in his boyfriend’s voice. Dean huffed out the breath he’d been holding and gave Cas a reassuring smile. The angel had a tendency to worry and feel guilty over the tiniest little things. 

“No.” Came his short reply. Cas’s face remained expressionless for a second before he broke out into a grin.

“That’s a shame, it was the main objective of my visit.” Dean snorted, slapping Cas on the shoulder and picking his beer bottle off the table.

“You bastard!” He chuckled, taking a swig. “I don’t scare easily.” He smirked at the angel. The corners of Cas’s mouth twitched upwards. He sauntered closer to Dean, gently prying the bottle from his fingers and setting it on the table. Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s ribs, the hunter shivering through the thin fabric of his shirt. He signed, face inches from Cas’s. The angel always treated him like glass, overestimating how breakable humans were. The fact that Cas was trying to scare him made a nice change. 

“I guess i’ll just have to try a little harder then, won’t i?” Cas smriked.

He leaned in slowly to kiss Dean. The hunter found himself leaning in as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Cas left the room, only the flutter of wings announcing his departure. Dean sighed and opened his eyes. He cast his eyes around the room once more before taking a swig of his beer.

 

 

Dean had almost forgotten about their encounter, a few weeks having passed. Cas behaved no different and didn’t bring it up again. It wasn’t until he and Sam were driving back from a hunt that Cas decided to try and scare Dean again. 

Dean had felt like he was being watched for some time, shifting uneasily and glancing out of the rear view mirror every few seconds even though it was too dark to see anything. Sam frowned at him as he began to notice Dean’s discomfort. 

“It’s nothing, i’m fine.” Dean glanced at his brother irritatedly. Sam nodded, swallowing hard. He didn’t force the issue. 

It got to 1am and the feeling still hadn’t gone away. Just as Dean was about to say something to Sam, he felt someone breathe into his ear. 

“Boo.” 

“SHIT!” Dean screamed when he didn’t recognise the voice. Sam whirled round to face the intruder, gun already drawn. Dean wrenched the steering wheel hard, the car swerving across the road. It would’ve crashed into a tree but Dean slammed his foot on the brake so hard that he felt something snap. 

“Cas, what the hell!” Sam exclaimed, lowering his gun when the car stopped. Dean’s heart stopped beating for a second.

“Cas?” He asked, whirling round to see the angel sitting in the seat directly behind him. Cas looked at him with his usual pensive expression. Dean sighed, he and Sam could’ve killed him. He glanced at Sam. “Yeah, what the hell! We could’ve killed you!”

The angel said nothing for a long time, just staring at Dean thoughtfully. 

“I highly doubt that. Unless you intended to fire an angel blade out of that gun.“ He nodded at the gun still in Sam’s hand. “But… based on it’s size, i don’t think that would be possible.”

Sam made a noise in the back of his throat, not being able to think of anything to say. Instead, Cas turned his attention to Dean.

“Are you scared?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Damn it Cas!” Dean smacked his hand on the steering wheel. “No, you just made me jump, that’s all.” Cas hummed, considering Dean’s statement before disappearing abruptly. 

Dean smacked his hand on the steering wheel again. 

“I hate that guy.” He huffed.

 

Dean collapsed on his bed as soon as he got back to the bunker. The hunt, plus the incident with Cas on the way home had taken all the energy out of him. He cracked an eye open to look at the clock. It was 4am. Dean huffed and let himself relax into the mattress, lying on his front.

He just felt himself drifting off before a heavy weight blanketed his back. Although Dean was happy to see his boyfriend, he didn’t react. He needed to pretend to be mad at cas, to punish him for the stunt he pulled in the car. 

“Boo.” Cas murmured, pressing his nose into Dean’s neck. Dean just grumbled in reply, turning his head away. 

“Fuck you.” He snapped. He could almost see Cas’s pensive look. 

“With hindsight i think trying to scare you may have been misguided.” Cas stated. Dean snorted.

“Ya think?” 

“Sorry.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. 

“I know a way you can make it up to me.” Dean let himself smirk.


End file.
